The murder house
by Jaccky
Summary: After a few months in the Murder house, Violet is feeling confused about what she feels about Tate and what she should feel about him... new ghosts, new stories, new friends...


Violet's point of view.

It's been 2 months exactly today since I found out what he did to my mom. It's weird "living" in the Murder house now. I am still, clearly, very mad at him. But my feelings haven't changed. I can't just stop loving a person, no matter that he is a rapist and a murderer.

My mother would say that he is my first love and that is the only reason why I am still having feelings for him… because he is the first real thing I had, apart of my family, because he is the first person that came in to my mind and never left, because he was special. But he wasn't the first. My mom doesn't know that before him, I liked another boy, just like me, an outsider.

It was back to our old house, with my old school and everything. Back to me being the weird girl that cuts because she doesn't know what to do with her life. Everyone was bullying me. They were bullying him too. We were all alone trying to stand up to those people. Of course, I wasn't giving up to them! I never did that. I can't let a person humiliate me and leave without at least a scar from me. He once tried to stand up to them and tell them to stop that. He tried to explain them what it feels like, how damaged we feel like, how unnatural it is to make a person feel like shit, just because you feel like it today. But he only tried. He couldn't stand up to them. They just laughed and hit him... but in that day, he changed in my eyes. I could see him as I see the people now when I am a ghost, into the soul. I saw what's really there, under all of the weird clothing, messy hair and dorky eyes. Anyways, I fell for him. Not as hard as I did for Tate, of course, that is quite impossible. But I think the reason why I didn't is in fact, the little time I had with him.

By the time we got to know each other, my mom already caught my dad with Hayden and we had to leave town. I couldn't even say goodbye to him... I still regret that.

Wow, I got carried away a little. But I will mention him, sometimes. Oh and of course, I forgot to mention the most important thing, his name was Rich. I had feelings for him. I did... not as strong as I now have for Tate, but for the tiny teenager I was, it all felt so real.

I mentioned Tate again, didn't I? Yes... as I said, I still have feelings for him. And it's the real deal! It's not bullshit, as I first thought. He, if I forget all the shit he did, is still my soul mate, I can feel it. He was the one person I trusted the most in this house and now when he's gone, it's really hard.

Even thought, there isn't much going on in the house, I miss the person I could just bitch about what my mom told me or that the baby was crying or literally anything. I can't share to no-one that me and Hayden argued, again, today. Or the fact that Moira told me about her childhood, or the new insane game that the kids of Larry learned from "the boy Dahlia" (as he wants us to call him, bragging off that he had an awesome death).

Of course, some days go so slow. It almost feels like I am in school again, waiting for the bell to ring so the class is over. The tension is the same too, sometimes! You could slice the air with a knife, I swear! Yeah, not so easy living with a couple of angry ghosts...

And maybe in these days I miss him even more. When he was around, me being dead or not, there was always something interesting to do! Like, exploring the basement and hiding from Thaddeus for the 1,000th time. Or scaring the people as I go in the front yard and scream as much as I can (Tate running after me) and people trying to help me, thinking he is about to kill me (as he holds a knife)but, of course, as I leave the property I "disappear" (actually I just go back in the house, or in my room as I've been practicing lately), and they shit their pants off! Because you know, not everyday you see a girl that just randomly disappears and never comes back. I think there were reporters once here, but me and Tate were too... "busy" to care.

So now the days go by and I feel empty. I don't feel anything. I _can't_ let myself to feel anything. I am still relying on my memories of him, of his soft skin, of his perfect dirty blonde hair, of his deep eyes that make me fantasize about having a life with him… But I can't feel this anymore. I _shouldn't._ Or at least my mom _can't know_ I think about that.

There is this funny thing about being a ghost. You can actually turn off your feelings if you want it really bad… It's quite hard to get them back, I suppose… Tate once told me that he had them turned off for almost 20 years. Until he saw _me_. And then he tried to get them back, it wasn't easy… but he succeed.

I know that now. It isn't. But it's the only way I can be "around" him. I technically never see him anymore. Sometimes when I turn around, he is standing in the corner or just sneaking at a door, looking at me, exploring me, trying to remember every piece of me, and then POOF! he disappears! I admit, I do it too. But I can't forgive him... only time will show what would happen. For now, I will wait. So will he.

_Review the story if you like it for more chapters! _


End file.
